


Piercing Hearts

by MageWarrior



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: After a year being Batman, Terry continues to live his life while crime fighting, keeping secrets from his loved ones. Then his life had begun to change after reuniting with his childhood friend who moved back to Gotham City.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Terry McGinnis, Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Mary McGinnis, Terry McGinnis/Artemis Willa Queen(OC), Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan





	Piercing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new series! Hope you folks like it! 
> 
> Enjoy reading and please, comment and give feedback! It is appreciated and I love to hear what you all think.

_Young Terry was playing in the park with a friend of his. A shy girl with short red hair with green eyes. Terry smiled at her gently and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the swing. He offered to swing. She laughed cheerfully and they swung in the swings until their parents called them. They have been childhood friends until she miraculously disappeared but left the McGinnis’s a message saying that they had to move to Star City for business and that Artemis will be in school. After that, Terry never had seen her again. Assumed she had moved on with her life._

Terry walked into the hallways in his school and soft heard running footsteps that came from his girlfriend, Dana. “Hey, Terry. Good morning.” Dana greeted him with a kiss.

“Hey, Dana. Morning.” Terry smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Okay, I know that look. It is her birthday, and it has been what, seven years since she moved out of Gotham.” Dana said. They walked to their first class together while remembering how Terry misses his old friend.

“I am sure she’s fine. She’s honestly the sweetest girl I’ve ever met.” Terry assured her with a smile and sat down in the front with Max reading something on the local paper. “What’s new?”

“Well, what’s new is there is another vigilante in Star City. Female, red hair. Skilled with bow and arrow. Sounds like Green Arrow had passed the bow down to his student.” Max replied, showing them the photo of the vigilante.

“Wow, she looks…. gorgeous. Strong and brave. But the hair, she looked nothing like the Green Arrow.” Dana commented, looking at the front paper.

“Maybe adopted?” Terry suggested while shrugging. “Reminds me of Artemis.”

“Oh it is Ter’s oldest friend named, Artemis. She’s a great friend of him who moved out of Gotham, unfortunately.” Dana replied.

“Wow, she seems very special to you.” Max smiled. “But I have a feeling there’s more to it.”

“Oh yeah, Terry always had a crush on her. But she didn’t like him at first.” Dana giggled with Terry smiling, remembering the memory of him and Artemis. “She’s all so shy and innocent, maybe that’s why you had a crush on her because she’s so cute back then.”

“Come on. We were only 8 at the time and I do not have a crush on her, anymore do I?” Terry asked her.

“Well, it’s okay, Terry, I mean, you always had feelings for her before going out with me.” Dana smiled.

“Wow, talk about a ladies man.” Max chuckled with Terry giving her a slight glare. “What?” Terry sighed and then took out his laptop and started to do his class work until the teacher came in with an announcement.

“Everyone, please, welcome our newest student, Artemis Queen.” Their teacher announced with Terry gasped in shock. As well as Artemis who waved awkwardly. “Oh, looks like you do know each other.”

“Yes, we were friends before I moved to Star City.” Artemis said in pure shock to see Terry after all these years.

“Well, then, Terry, Dana and Max why don’t you all show Artemis around the school after this period?” The teacher asked with a smile.

After their first period, Artemis got all of her books with her and looked at Dana who smiled at her shyly and was in awe of her beauty as especially how long her hair is long. Or possibly she could be wearing a wig. “It is such an honour to meet Terry’s old friend.” 

“It is nice to meet you as well.” Artemis smiled at Dana. “And uh, you haven’t changed one bit. Same goes to you, McGinnis.”

“Since when you started to call me by my last name?” Terry raised an eyebrow at her while carrying a backpack on his shoulder.

“Oh, sorry, habits. I was asked to work for a company here and we had to refer each other by last name. I guess, old habits die hard.” Artemis replied, putting a hand on her hip. Terry nodded in understanding while looking at her new style. Had her hair perfectly straight, is wearing jewellery now and wore more dark clothing such as blue jeans with a green top and a brown jacket. And around her neck was a necklace shaped as an arrow.

“So, what kind of job?” Max asked her.

“Oh, it’s a secret, sorry.” Artemis smiled apologetic.

“You’re just like Terry, he wouldn’t tell us about his job, but…. he does work for Bruce Wayne.” Dana explained to her.

Artemis’s eyes widened and looked at her old friend. “Really? Never pictured you as an errand boy.”

“Huh, and I never pictured you as an assistant. I thought you wanted to become a ballet dancer.” Terry thought with a smirk.

“That was when I was 7, McGinnis.” Artemis crossed her arms with a smirk. Dana giggled as they all went over to her locker while the boys were looking at Artemis, giving her looks as if they were interested in her. Terry frowned and glared at the boys who were staring at her and they immediately looked away.

“Happy Birthday!” Dana laughed excitedly, showing her the cheesecake.

“Oh, thank you.” Artemis smiled at her new classmate and talked to Max for a bit while Terry was observing the differences that Artemis had. She had changed so much since she had left Gotham. Something about her doesn’t feel right.

“Terry, something wrong?” Dana asked her boyfriend.

“Yeah, you don’t think she’s, I don’t know, changed?” Terry replied with Dana raising an eyebrow and looked over at Artemis who was talking to Max with a smile.

“I think it’s development, Terry. I mean, she was shy and quiet, now she’s more sociable and well, more guarded.” Dana replied. “But I guess, she had turned into a beautiful girl with nice long red hair. She is out of her girlish ways and now it tomboyish. I love her style.”

“So, Dana, Artemis said she’s free this afternoon. You wanna hang?” Max asked.

“Sure and Artemis, just to warn you, Terry is going to his job now.” Dana smiled, patting her boyfriend’s back. “So, see you later.” She kissed him on the lips softly.

“You guys are together?” Artemis asked.

“Yeah, we are.” Terry smiled, seeing her blank expression until she smiled at the couple. He could’ve sworn it was a look of jealousy.

“I’m happy for the two of you.” Artemis smiled at the two and then talked to Max, she had taken a liking to Max, both had similar interests and same tastes.

(~)

Later after school, Terry as Batman was on a lookout until he flew by and saw Artemis was walking down the street. She was walking along with a bag on her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes down at her with his scanner’s picking up her features with Bruce seeing everything.

“New girl of yours?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

“And old friend of mine. She’s…. let’s just say an unrequited childhood crush.” Terry replied.

“And my question for you is why are you following her?” Bruce asked while petting Ace on his head, still not taking his eyes off the screen. “You aren’t stalking her?”

“There is something about her that makes me…. I don’t know… want to see if she’s not really involved with some bad guy.” Terry replied. “Ugh, I am not a stalker and maybe I am just paranoid. It has been seven years since I had seen her.”

“Tell me what you know so far.” Bruce said, typing on his computer.

“Her name is Artemis Willa Queen, she’s now 17 years old and is an assistant in an unknown company I don’t know about.” Terry reported to his mentor.

Bruce was looking at the photo of Artemis on his screen with his eyes narrowing. He sighed deeply. “She is a descendant of Oliver Queen, also known as Green Arrow. She is now working as an assistant in his company and now transferred here as an assistant in Wayne Enterprises.”

“And that newspaper…. She’s the vigilante.” Terry realised as he saw her walking into an apartment. “Hold up, she lives alone?”

“No, it says here, she lives with her older brother.” Bruce explained. “Both siblings moved recently. I say there is nothing to worry about.”

“I don’t think so. I just saw her jumping out of her window and shooting an arrow, jumping up to somewhere.” Terry said, watching her using her archery skills and parkour ability, jumping from building to building. “Whoa.”

“Close that mouth and follow where she is going.” Bruce ordered with Terry snapping out of it and followed her. He flew past the buildings, trying to look for her until an arrow was shot on the Batmobile. “Aw, come on!” He ejected himself, flying out of the car and was hit by someone behind him and landed on the building.

He groaned and looked up to see Artemis all suited up in her costume with her mask on, covering her face but her mouth. She also has an arm band on her right arm, green top with the Green Arrow symbol on her chest with green leggings and black combat boots. Her hair is tied up braided past her waist. “Think twice before you start to follow me, Batman.” Artemis snarled, with an arrow ready on her bow to shoot. It was pointing at his chest and she narrowed her light green eyes at him.

“Uh, sorry, I thought that I was alone. Not having any new vigilante other than the Justice League and me.” Batman apologised to her.

She raised an eyebrow and was shocked to hear a teenager around her was the new Batman. “Oh? Well, have heard of you and the Justice League, if you are looking for a new member, well, count me out. I go solo.”

“I can see that.” Batman narrowing his eyes at her while seeing her soft curves and athletic build, as well as her mid riff. “When did you move here?”

“I just moved two days ago. Decided to come by and visit my grandmother, look at my new job. Which is this and as well as seeing my old friends.” Artemis replied, putting her arrow away and let him stand up.

“I wasn’t going to ask. But good to know.” Batman said. “What’s your name?”

“I am called Artemis.” Artemis replied while putting her bow on the back of her belt behind her back. “And obviously you are the new Batman. I heard you had done a great job protecting the city.”

“Yes. And I never have heard of you until now.” Batman noted.

“I have been…. quite busy.” Artemis said slowly with her strands of red hair blowing in the wind.

 _“Sounds like she is not lying or bluffing. She is Oliver’s relative. I can see the resemblance.”_ Bruce said in the comms.

“It was nice meeting you and I really need to get going. Not to be rude.” Artemis said walking past by her. “Oh, sorry about your car.” She jumped off the building and landed on the other building down below while swinging on the cables and jumped on the fire escape.

“She’s changed so much. She was the sweetest and kind person I had known. I wonder what had happened to her.” Terry wondered.

“You think there’s more to it and why she’s here?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, I think something had bad happened to her.” Terry replied, looked up where Artemis had climbed up. “Maybe she had lost someone back in Stair City, like how I lost my dad.”

“Terry, if you really do care for her. Maybe it’s best to keep an eye on her.” Bruce advised him.

(~)

It was the weekend and Terry was doing an errand for Bruce and then was unexpectedly knocked down by other than Artemis in her civilian clothing. “So sorry, Terry, I wasn’t looking.” She laughed.

“No, it’s okay. Uh, I wasn’t watching as well.” Terry said slowly seeing her hair down that goes past her waist.

“I have been learning how to roller skate since coming back here.” Artemis smiled sheepishly. “So, what are you doing here in an early Saturday?”

“Oh, errands for Mr. Wayne. It’s always like this.” Terry smiled at her and realised they were holding hands, and both extracted their hands away. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. So, uh, is this…. you’re getting a new car?” Artemis asked him with a warm smile.

“Yeah, someone wrecked my car.” Terry replied with a small smile. _And that someone was you._ He walked in while Artemis taking off her skates and put on her shoes. Walking inside to see what kind of car he’ll be getting.

“Ah, Mr. McGinnis, your car is just in the back.” Said one of the workers. Terry and Artemis both walked to the back, seeing a black car, all cleaned and shiny.

“Wow, sweet ride you got there.” Artemis smirked, putting her hair back behind her ear. She was looking at the style and the paintjob on the car. Impressed with the job they had put on. “Your boss must’ve have some great taste.”

“Yeah, great taste. I, uh, still am working and I could probably use some of your help if you’re not busy.” Terry said to her.

“Oh, I can help.” Artemis smiled at him while looking at the car and saw the bat symbol. “Your boss into Bats?”

“Ahh, yeah, well sort of.” Terry said struggling to find a lie, but Artemis always knew how much he is a bad liar. She just nodded while Terry got a few parts from the workers. Then they hopped into the car and drove all the way to the Wayne Manor. “Hope you are mentally prepared.” Terry said to her.

“Always prepared for the worst, unless your boss is hiding some big hidden secret.” Artemis said getting something from her bag and it was a crossbow. She looked up at her friend and raised an eyebrow. “What? I always have to be prepared for anything.”

“He’s harmless. Whenever he wants to be.” Terry assured her when he drove in when the gates were opened. Artemis sighed and then decided to put her crossbow in her bag, and he parked in the garage with Bruce Wayne coming out.

“Have you got the items?” Bruce asked with Terry nodding.

“Yes, got everything you asked for. Oh, we have a guest. She said she was more than happy to help out.” Terry said, pointing to Artemis.

Bruce looked at the young girl with a stoic expression until he had put on a smile on his face. Much to Terry’s surprise and shock. “It’s good to see you again, Artemis.”

“It’s great to see you again Uncle Bruce. Looking sharp as ever.” Artemis greeted her honorary uncle with a warm smile.

“You two know each other?” Terry asked in disbelief. Bruce gave him a glare that quickly made him shut up in a few seconds. “Okay, shutting up now.”

“The Bat Glare always work, and I was hoping you would also have that, since…you’re the new Batman.” Artemis said with a smirk seeing Terry narrowing his eyes at her.

“How long have you known?” Terry asked her, crossing his arms.

“Not that long. Besides, I did admire your work as Batman.” Artemis replied holding a box and followed the two men into the Mansion. “God, I do not miss the mansion.”

“Why? Not too good enough for you?” Terry asked.

“I prefer much a small house and with lots of room for the backyard just like my old home from Star City.” Artemis replied, putting the boxes on the table, and looked to the side seeing the books were still in the shelves. “I do definitely miss reading these books.”

“You may keep some, Artemis. After all I do not need it.” Bruce offered opening the door to the Batcave. “Make yourself at home.” He left the two teens in a long silence with Artemis putting her bag on the chair, looking around the room.

Terry put his hands in his pockets and sighed. “Okay, so I also knew who you were. Artemis, protégé of Green Arrow and the vigilante who wrecked the batmobile.”

“Sorry, I never knew you would be a stalker, Boy Wonder.” Artemis apologised with a grin, sitting on the table, reading a book in her hand.

“I believe that nickname is already taken. But sorry, I was a bit worried when I found you walking alone. You know we were close when we were kids. Never knew that the new Batman and Green Arrow’s protégé would meet in the future.” Terry said, leaning on the table next to her.

“Yeah, Green Arrow was a hero until the end. My mom made sure that I would be trained well with an arrow but no, bad blood does always attract the good guys and tried to make most of it.” Artemis said, looking at her cross bow.

“You didn’t want to take the mantle, is that right?” Terry asked.

“No. But I took my own path. My brother took the name Red Arrow in order to protect me.” Artemis replied as she put her bow aside. “And why did you become Batman?”

“I…. Stole the suit to take revenge on the person who was responsible for my father’s death.” Terry explained. “You missed a lot while you are gone. Besides that, Max knew of my identity and kept the secret from Dana.”

“You think you could tell her?” Artemis asked him.

“No. I don’t know what she’ll react. Besides, I am happy with this job. Gives me a sense of purpose.” Terry replied. “I met and have allies, made bad guys, even made out with one.”

“You are really turning into a playboy like my uncle here. We’re not really related, to make it clear.” Artemis said, playing with an arrow in her hand. “Sorry about your dad.”

“Thanks and I figured. And uh, anything new from you besides the hero alter egos?” Terry asked with a smile.

“Hmm, well, I went to a very private school until then I went to a public school with my brother and then got a job. I gotten popular in school and I didn’t like it. Guess I just want to be normal.” Artemis explained. “It was never easy wearing the mask and then have to deal with the two lives we both have now.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to get what you are saying.” Terry nodded in understanding.

“How about tonight, we go on patrol together? Max will be with us.” Terry smiled. “Come on, it will be fun. And trust me, Max will be blown away by your skills.”

(~)

Later that night, Artemis was in the Batcave in her Artemis costume. She was waiting for Terry to come by with Max, she wondered around the Cave and saw the outfits of the Bat Family. She remembered how much the Bat Family cared for one another. She also remembered how much she wanted a normal life and putting down the mask for once. Just be a normal girl with no secrets.

But her brother always said that the world always needed a new Green Arrow. She wondered if she was ready for that type of responsibility. How can she? She heard the doors opening and heard Max coming in. “Oh, my…. Holy schway, it is true! You are Green Arrow!” Max exclaimed in excitement.

“Ah, it’s Artemis actually.” Artemis smiled politely.

“Oh.” Max slumped down with Terry fitted in his suit and put on the mask. He stood at the computer looking for the files. Artemis observed what he was doing and his had fully put his entire mind into Batman mode. Just like Bruce.

“Okay, just a few robberies and Max will be running a few hacking into Kobra.” Terry explained to Artemis and Max.

“Kobra? Now that’s the worst name I have ever heard.” Artemis commented dryly, crossing her arms.

“But Kobra are still after the Batman. Obsessed with him completely.” Max explained. “That’s why we need more players in this to get more info.” 

“Okay, I’m game. But where will we find them?” Artemis asked, looking at the two.

“I scouted ahead and saw them in an abandoned warehouse. That’s where we will start. Artemis, you stay close, got it?” Terry asked.

“Of course, you are the only one with a back up bow and knows how to hack into security panels.” Artemis smirked showing her crossbow with Terry raising an eyebrow while Max was looking at her bow.

“Oh, I really do like her now, Ter. She’s more like your type.” Max smirked. “She could be the great partner for Batman.” Terry groaned and walked past the girls.

Artemis just followed him into the Batmobile. They were in an awkward silence with Terry glancing at her for a few seconds. She is attractive but he respects her, and assumed she has someone in her life after leaving Gotham. “Look, what she said earlier…. Just forget about it. I love Dana and yet…”

“I know about your stupid crush on me. And it’s cool, plenty of guys have crushes on me.” Artemis said with a grin.

“So I’m told. We’re here.” Terry said as he landed the Batmobile on the road with the two hopping out, Artemis got her bow and arrow ready, scanning the area while Batman opened the door. They both went in the warehouse seeing supplies and boxes everywhere.

“Wow, Kobra seemed busy as it seems. But still worse name ever.” Artemis commented looking at the materials.

“What happened to the shy girl I once knew?” Terry asked.

“She’s dead, and reborn as the girl who sometimes roast you.” Artemis smirked as a response with Terry looking at her with a glare. “Okay, okay, fine. I will keep quiet.”

They both looked for Kobra members around the warehouse, but none were found. Until Artemis shot an arrow into the ceiling seeing two members down on the ground but got up to fight against them. Terry flipped over and punched his opponent with Artemis shooting her arrows and then turned her bow into a staff and swing it at the Kobra member, hitting him on the head while wrapping her leg around his neck. Her staff turned back into her bow and shot the Kobra who was fighting against with a net, capturing his arms and legs. Terry smirked and punched him hard on the face.

“Well, wasn’t that great for the partnership even though you prefer going solo?” Terry asked.

“It’s…. feels nice for once.” Artemis replied slowly.

Terry was about to say something until he got a call from Dana. “Uh, hey Dana hi.”

“Hey Ter, so you are bonding with your friend again?” Dana said with a smile.

“Yeah, totally.” Terry smiled, looking back at Artemis who was looking around to look something suspicious.

“That’s great. Oh, and please tell her about our chemistry class tomorrow. And about us studying together.” Dana said.

“Sure thing.” Terry smiled lovingly and hung up the call. He looked back at Artemis who was looking through something in one of the boxes. “Something up?”

“Looks like illegal weapons.” Artemis replied, getting one of the weapons. “They must really do hate you.”

“I did rescue Max from them. They were planning to make her the Prince’s wife.” Terry said to her, grabbing the weapon from her and accidentally brushed hands with hers. He cleared his throat and then took the weapon from her to examine.

“Don’t tell me you still have a crush on me, Boy Wonder.” Artemis smirked.

“That was long time ago, Arrow girl.” Terry spatted.

“Okay.” Artemis chuckled and then looked around for more things to look at until she heard some video player playing and looked at the closed doors. She raised an eyebrow, nocking an arrow on her bow and whistled to get Terry’s attention.

She kicked down the doors and pointed her arrow at their enemy, but no one was there except seeing a computer. “Perfect, I can get all the files they have.” Terry said with a smile.

Artemis walked behind him and placed her bow back on her belt and watched him work on the computer. “Wow, you really know your way with tech.”

“Yeah and among other things.” Terry smiled proudly. “Anyways, I have all the files for Max to see. And then we have the night to ourselves.”

After getting the files from Kobra, Terry and Artemis both sat on the top of the building watching the lights flickering in the city. It was a beautiful view Artemis had ever seen. “So, what do you think of Gotham City?”

“Too shining and sparkly.” Artemis chuckled. “But still nice though.”

Terry joined her and sat next to her. “Yeah, that’s what I said before. You uh, do crime fighting in Star City?”

“Sometimes. But I had a new hobby.” Artemis replied taking off her mask.

“And that is?” Terry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Collecting ancient artifacts. My family are so interested in some sets of artifacts for a very long time.” Artemis replied fixing her long red hair the flowed down her back.

“Huh, interesting. You always keep me interested in this new you. Let’s see you have been to Egypt?” Terry asked.

“Dozens times.” Artemis chuckled. Her laugh was an angelic sound to Terry. He missed talking to her during their childhood. It’s like he can talk about anything to her. He liked it rather than lying to her about his secret life he is now living in.

“Japan?”

“I wish.” Artemis laughed while eating a piece of donuts and then her phone dinged seeing it was a text from Dana.

“Yeah, she insists I should catch up with you. I guess I really did miss my old childhood crush.” Terry chuckled nervously.

“Ter, you’re sweet and all, but I don’t think it will ever work out.” Artemis said with a gentle smile.

“That’s what I said to her.” Terry smiled back. “I should call her. Uh, wait here.” She let him call his girlfriend and she fixed her bow while she was at it. She looked at the Batman mask and held it in her hands. She always thought wearing the mask was a curse and a gift. Ever since being trained to be the next Green Arrow, she was overwhelmed and didn’t know what to say.

Terry looked back at Artemis who was looking at his mask. “Yeah, Dana, she’s fitting right in.”

“That’s great and uh, well, is she having any other trouble?” Dana wondered. “Is she finding the city okay?”

“She’s…. doing fine in that area. Hey, she’ll be okay. I promise.” Terry promised her as he ended the call and looked back at Artemis who was checking her bow and the string. “So, uh you remember my mom?”

“Oh yes, she’s lovely. How’s she?” Artemis asked him.

“Do you want to see her?” Terry asked with a smile.

(~)

Terry and Artemis in normal clothing, walked in the hallways. Artemis was wearing her hair in her normal low ponytail and she wore jeans with a shirt and a jacket. She was also wearing her golden earrings. “Here we are.” Terry smiled at her and opened the door to see a very nice and clean apartment.

“Wow, looks nice here.” Artemis smiled.

“Hey, Mom! We have a guest here tonight.” Terry called out to his Mom who was in the kitchen. She smiled at her son and was about to greet him until she gasped seeing a fully grown Artemis in her home.

“Oh, Artemis! Look at you! All grown up! Also beautiful!” Mrs. McGinnis smiled, hugging the young girl.

“It is great to see you again.” Artemis smiled at her and hugged her back.

“Please, please, make yourself at home. I am just making dinner with Matt. Matt! Your brother has brought someone!” Mrs McGinnis called out to her son.

“You have a younger brother?” Artemis looked over at Terry who smiled cheekily. She rolled her eyes playfully and nudged him on the arm.

“Whoa, that is some pretty girl you have there. Is she your girlfriend?” Matt asked seeing Artemis in the lounge.

“No, you twit. She’s a childhood friend of mine.” Terry replied while Matt stuck a tongue out at his brother.

“It’s nice to meet you, Matt. I’m Artemis.” Artemis introduced herself to him with a smile as she bent down to his level.

“Artemis? Like the archer?” Matt asked. “Green Arrow?”

“Uh, well something like that.” Artemis chuckled with amusement while watching him going into the kitchen. She looked around the house and it was a very nice place to stay and live in.

“I hope you’ll be staying for dinner. Cause I am making some pasta.” Mrs. McGinnis smiled at the two teenagers.

“I uh, must not intrude.” Artemis smiled politely.

“Nonsense, you are family after all. You’re the second girl Terry had brought along here. You must be so special to him.”

“Mom! L-let’s get started with dinner!” Terry stuttered nervously with Artemis was looking at him strangely. She joined them for dinner, her brother was working late so she’s alone all night. At least, Terry was kind enough to let her stay and eat dinner with them. It was a really nice and warm feeling.

To Terry, it was embarrassing because his mother does know of his crush on her and might tell her embarrassing stories about him. She had grown up to be having a job and is rich, she is way out his league and she might forget about him after leaving someday. “So, you are staying here in Gotham or you’re going back to Star City again?” Mrs McGinnis asked.

“No, I’m staying here for good. I missed Gotham. Even though it is dangerous.” Artemis replied with a polite smile. “I met Terry’s friends, especially his special someone.”

“Oh yes, Dana. Lovely girl. Though to be honest, I always thought you two might end up together.” Mrs. McGinnis said with a smile looking between the two teens who both blushed lightly while Artemis looked away from Terry.

“Mom!” Terry exclaimed embarrassed.

“I can see that my mom as well. And my dad. But I am well, promised to another.” Artemis said.

“That young? Did your parents approve of this?” Terry asked, now acting so protective of her and somewhat jealous.

“They never did. But it is already been made.” Artemis replied as she ate her garlic bread.

After dinner, Artemis helped clean up the table with Terry washing the dishes. She noticed he had gone quiet after her saying she was promised to another. She set the plates back in the sink. “Look, I know it is sudden, but it was like that since Oliver Queen passed away.”

“I know, it’s your responsibility.” Terry understood. “Does your brother know about this?”

“He was upset. He insists I should choose someone who I really do love.” Artemis replied leaning on the counter next to him. “He even tried to break up the engagement.”

Terry looked at her sadden look and he immediately placed a hand on hers. The two looked at each other and then Matt came in. “Ew.… love. Ugh. Sorry, I just hate it.”

“When you’re older, you’ll understand, kiddo.” Artemis smirked. “I do like your brother, Ter, he reminds me of you.”

Terry glared at her and shook his head. “Come on. I’ll walk you home. This time you won’t wreck the car.”

“Come on. It was one time!” Artemis exclaimed with a smirk.

They walked out in the footpath where it was all quiet and cold. Artemis was rubbing her arms to keep her warm and from getting more cold. Terry offered his jacket and let her wear it. “But you’ll get cold.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t wanna see you get cold.” Terry smiled.

“Hmm, smart, tech genius, brave, confident with the ladies and gentlemanly.” Artemis smirked. “Am I missing anything?”

“I’m also a ladies man.” Terry smirked.

“Huh, never pictured you that way.” Artemis chuckled as they made a left and there it was. Her apartment. “I guess, this is goodnight.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, morning.” Terry smiled getting his jacket back from her. She smiled and then was about to walk up the stairs. Then she felt a hand was grabbing her wrist and saw him kissing her on the forehead.

“Night.” Terry smiled. She smiled back gently and then walked up the stairs and closed the doors behind her. She sighed sadly and walked up to her apartment room. She opened the door seeing her brother was getting ready for a new stake out mission.

“New friends?”

“Yes and even old ones, Roy.” Artemis replied. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, no. You are going to be staying home for now. You got school tomorrow. And let me guess McGinnis?” Roy asked.

“Yes. He’s changed.” Artemis replied. “He’s the new Batman now. And he walked me home just now.”

“You and him? isn’t he dating Dana girl?” Roy asked while getting his bow ready along with his arrows.

“He is.” Artemis replied while putting her crossbow on the wall. “Also, please be back by tomorrow morning and eat breakfast for once? I don’t want to end up like Mom.”

“Sorry, Arty, I’m really busy and Gotham City still need another vigilante.” Roy replied, getting the new quiver from her and walked towards the window.

“Yeah, try joining the Justice League.” Artemis scoffed, leaning on the sofa.

“Also, keep both Batman and Terry at bay while you’re at it.” Roy ordered as he prepared to go out and do his job.

“You cannot be serious. He was our friend and I cannot lie to him about the artifacts we have been looking for.” Artemis said in disbelief.

“We need to find them before we move back home. And I know I hate lying to the guy.” Roy agreeing with his sister.

“Fine. But if something does happen it’s all on you.” Artemis said to her brother. “I don’t want to break his heart again.”

“So do I kiddo. So do I.” Roy said sadly, hugging his sister in his arms, seeking comfort from each other in their small, lonely apartment. Roy wanted his own sister to live her life as she please if she ever made the choice of not becoming Artemis the archer or being the new Green Arrow. He wanted to make sure she does live a normal life. 


End file.
